


Electric Touch

by Kael_Vercorian



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Impact Play, M/M, Modern AU with Magic, Mostly Pwp, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kael_Vercorian/pseuds/Kael_Vercorian
Summary: When Tobirama went in search of potion ingredients, he never expected to run into Ginkaku and Kinkaku, ruthless defenders of dragons everywhere. Accepting their offer to spar, all he expects is a chance to compare his power to theirs, not a night of debauchery. But the chance for love has him coming back for more.





	Electric Touch

**Author's Note:**

> The first sex scene can come off as a little bit dub-con. Tobirama is on board with what's happening, but isn't given a chance to voice his approval. He's not sure, at first, whether Ginkaku and Kinkaku are trying to force him or just like gagging him. It becomes clear later in the chapter that they could tell, magically, that he was enjoying himself (mentally, not just physically. That part was obvious.)

Tobirama rushes for the ventilation rune as his potion erupts into a cloud of smoke. The rune absorbs his magic and sucks in the smoke, syphoning it off into a crystal orb. Once it’s safe, he takes off his mask and goggles, leaving his gloves on for the cleanup.

While scrubbing the counter, he ruminates on this latest experiment. It’s the third time this week it’s ended in disaster. Perhaps he needs to replace one of the ingredients? There are a variety of plants that have the same properties but react differently with each other.

What should he change? Unicorn hair to phoenix ash? Both have healing properties, but that might make the potion better at treating burns. He was trying to create something for head trauma.

Tobirama sighs as his thoughts go in circles. Deciding to work on it later, he throws his gloves in the wash and places the crystal orb on a pedestal outside. The runes would soon neutralize the toxic gas and release it harmlessly into the air.

Then he takes a quick shower and makes his way to the kitchen, absently flicking his wrist at the tv to turn it on. He makes himself a sandwich and gets a pre-made salad out of the fridge as the newscaster drones on.

“Last night, the Gold and Silver Brothers struck again. Their target was the San Vahainan Wildlife Zoo, where they stole the newly acquired dragon eggs. Adventurer Robert Torre had just donated the eggs to the zoo a few days ago, after bravely traipsing through one of the few Fae realms that still have dragons. Now the dastardly Kinkaku and Ginkaku have ruined his efforts to bring a spark of fire to the everyday citizen….”

Tobirama grimaces as the newscaster goes on a mini-tangent about the “brave” and “daring” Robert Torre. Seems like someone has a crush. Such unprofessionalism in the world of journalism.

And such rubbish.

There were so few realms with dragons left _because_ of men like Torre. Stealing them from their mothers and killing the parents when they rightfully try to take back their cubs. He may not agree with Kinkaku and Ginkaku’s methods, but he admires their quest to free the dragons and return them to their natural habitat. If they didn’t get so much obvious enjoyment from fighting, he’s sure they’d have more public support.

He waits until the reporter finally gives the casualty report before turning the tv off. Only one dead this time. He wonders what horrible secret the media will find out about this latest victim. They’ve all committed some kind of crime, these people that the brothers kill. Everyone innocent that gets in their way, they merely knock unconscious.

It’s like they have a sixth sense that lets them detect corruption. That type of empathy isn’t found in humans, but there’s a lot of speculation that the Gold and Silver brothers have more than human in their family tree. The incredible amount of magic that they have is another testament to that.

During one of the few fights that have been caught on camera, Kinkaku was seen pulling something out of a _pocket dimension_. Tobirama has done the math. For himself, it would take half his magic everyday just to maintain a pocket dimension, but ten times his magic to create one. No human has enough magic to have a pocket dimension and still fling around the level of battle magic that they do.

The two of them were fierce and unbending, like a force of nature. There’s a part of him that wants to meet them, to test his magic against their own and see how long he could last against them. The more sane part of his brain wants to stay far, far away. Nothing good could come from attracting their attention. It’s unlikely he’ll ever meet them, anyway, so he pushes the idea aside.

Leaving his dishes in the sink, he heads outside to the storage shed. It’s time for an inventory check. They’ve had an increase of sales this month, so he isn’t surprised to find them low on several ingredients. Some are easy enough to buy from a local supplier. The dragon’s breath petals, however, are _expensive_. Those he’ll have to get on his own if he wants to make a profit off the potion, without charging an outrageous price to their customers.

Hashirama would never stand for them charging so much for a medical necessity. On their own, the petals would knock someone into a coma. Tempered by the invigorating effects of lightning root, and they would have a calming effect on the mind. They were used to treat a variety of anxiety and hyperactive disorders. It would be cruel to only market those potions to the rich.

Tobirama marks the ingredient down on his list. There are two realms he knows of that he can get dragon’s breath petals. One of them has xerian root, good for treating infections, and the other has lilian bark, used to treat frostbite. As they live in a warm climate, they still have plenty of lilian bark, so xerian root it is.

Once back inside the house, he tacks the list to the bulletin board and heads upstairs to pack. Considering that he has to travel by boat and it then takes a day of hiking on the island to reach the flowers, he’ll be gone about a week. Maybe two.

There are enough non-perishables in the cabinet, so he doesn’t have to visit the store. He bundles his clothes and food into a backpack then retrieves his harvesting kit from the downstairs potion lab. Then he sends out a quick text to his brothers, letting them know his plans. He thinks about sending one to Madara and his brothers, but Takeo is manning the shop with Itama today, so word will get around to the rest of them.

Hashirama and Keitaro went foraging in the forest in this morning, so they might not get his text until later. The cell reception isn’t always the best out there. Madara and Izuna are probably making potions at this time, hopefully with greater success than he had. Kawarama had the morning off to go on a date, then he’ll take an evening shift at the shop. And Jiro is off on his own foraging adventure, not due to be back for another month.

His phone buzzes as he locks the door behind him. He digs out of his pocket and checks his messages.

_Have fun and be careful on your trip! –_ Hashirama

_The news says there’s a storm brewing tonight. Try to reach the other realm before it hits. –_ Itama

  _I’ll see you when you get back. Stay safe. –_ Kawarama.

Tobirama sends them reassurances that he’ll be careful, then boards the city bus. It takes half an hour to reach the shore and another fifteen minutes to get to the pier his family’s boat is docked at. The anti-theft charm buzzes against his skin as it scans him but poses no resistance as he climbs aboard the sail boat.

There’s a one room cabin that he stores his bags in before unfurling the sails. They billow out as they catch the wind, and he quickly unties the boat from the dock with a flick of his wrist. Then he sets his attention to the water, using his affinity with the sea to help propel the boat along. Honestly, he and his brothers have such a strong affinity for water and earth that he wouldn’t be surprised if a few of their ancestors were nymphs.

It takes three hours for him to reach the dormant portal, reaching out with his magic to carefully pry it open. This was one of the few realms that reacted to _intent._ He needs to keep his objective in mind as he enters, that he only wants to collect some plants and leave without causing damage.

There’s a reason that the flower is called dragon’s breath. They can only grow in the presence of a dragon’s magic, which is why the petals are so expensive. Going to one of the dragon realms is dangerous, and it takes an experienced explorer to handle it. Dragons are territorial, _intelligent_ creatures. They know that many humans covet them, and without the knowledge of dragon customs, it’s easy to give the wrong impression.

Dragons don’t tolerate humans hunting in their territory, so it’s imperative to bring your own food. Luckily, it doesn’t bother them for humans to drink from their rivers. That much bottled water would take up a lot of space on his boat.

They also don’t like humans bringing weapons anywhere near their mountains. Tobirama had always made it a point to keep his knife at the bottom of his harvesting kit. He had yet to need a knife when collecting ingredients on this island, but it could serve as a defensive weapon if he was attacked.

It’s nearly sunset by the time he reaches the island, and he has just enough time to dock his boat and set up camp at the edge of the forest before the light is gone. Judging by the sky, there’s little chance of rain, so he doesn’t bother with a tent. Just lays out a sleeping bag and climbs inside.

 

* * *

 

His first day on the island is spent trekking to the mountains and collecting flowers in the valley between them. He keeps his gaze carefully lowered as the dragons circle above him, only viewing them out of the corner of his eye. Feigning disinterest. It’s not until their magic calms that he allows himself to look up, for brief moments at a time. It’s safer for them to think him indifferent.

The petals he carefully stores inside glass jars that have been enchanted with stasis charms. It’s always fascinated him how Itama can make his magic _stick_ to objects without the help of runes. His own magic always flows off after an hour, but that’s true for a lot of people. Not everyone is born to be an Enchanter.

He’s careful not to pluck too many flowers from the valley. Stripping the area bare _is_ something the dragons would take offense to. For his own peace of mind, he doesn’t even take an eighth of the flowers here, retreating back into the forest with his jars when it looks like more dragons are taking notice of him.

His second day on the island is spent digging for roots. Previous experience has taught him that more of them grow on the east side, and that’s where he is when the strange energy signatures approach. On his knees, digging in the dirt, a sack half-full of xerian root.

The shovel slips from his fingers, and he slowly gets to his feet as Ginkaku and Kinkaku enter the clearing. What were they doing here? And why did their magic resemble that of a _dragon_? That had not been reported on any of the news channels!

“Oh? I didn’t know there were any humans that still knew how to come here,” says Ginkaku, eyeing Tobirama with lazy interest.

Tobirama….doesn’t know how to feel about this. He’s fairly certain he’s not corrupt, so if the brothers’ reputation is true, he shouldn’t be in danger. But who knows how they’ll react to finding a human on this island? They’re known for being over-protective of dragons.

“You a potion collector, human?” asks Kinkaku.

“Yes,” he says warily. “I’m here for xerian root and the petals from a flower called dragon’s breath. They only grow around dragons.”

“Hmm. Hence the name. What are your intentions towards the dragons?” asks Ginkaku.

Tobirama tenses as he steps closer. “I plan to leave them alone.”

Ginkaku’s posture shifts into something less menacing, looking pleased. “That’s good. As pretty as you are, it would have been a shame to kill you.”

What.

“I don’t suppose you have any combat training, do you?” asks Kinkaku.

“Yes?” replies Tobirama. His mind is still reeling from the ‘pretty’ comment, so it doesn’t occur to him until after he’s said it that he probably should have lied.

“Good. Ginkaku and I were getting bored. Don’t look so worried. We’ll go easy on you,” says Kinkaku.

Tobirama tries not to let himself feel offended. He knows how strong they are, how rarely they must find someone challenging, but he’s won _national_ -level martial arts tournaments _._ It insults his pride that they aren’t taking him seriously.

“Such a fierce look! Come at us with everything you’ve got,” taunts Ginkaku.

Narrowing his eyes, he readies his magic for spell-casting, sending some of it to his muscles to enhance speed. Just in time, too, as Kinkaku comes charging at him. He dodges, barely, and Kinkaku’s fist smashes into the tree behind him. The trunk _shatters_ , splinters flying in every direction.

He whirls around on instinct, ducking underneath Ginkaku’s attack. Lightning dances across the other’s skin and he jumps back, drawing water from the ground and air, using it as a shield to deflect the bolt of electricity.

This was _not_ going easy on him.  

Tobirama doesn’t have the breath to curse as they come at him again, having to use every ounce of speed to keep up with them. His arm _aches_ when he can’t dodge in time, blocking Kinkaku’s fist before it can smash into his stomach. Their arms are like rods of steel. If he wasn’t enhancing his strength with magic, his bones would shatter at the impact.

He’s able to land a hit on Ginkaku after using his water to trip him up, but that’s one of the few attacks that work during this fight. The brothers aren’t just fast and strong; they’re tactical-minded and fight like they’re one entity. Every time he evades one of them, the other is right behind him.

And their stamina is unreal. He starts flagging after an hour, but they’re barely out of breath. He’s already tried every spell he can cast in such a short period of time. Energy slashes, levitating things at them, ice daggers, ice floor, large waves of water. That one had been the most effective, knocking one of them into a tree and the other flat on their back. For a moment, their eyes had _glowed_ , an eerie yellow full of feral heat.

Tobirama refuses to give up so easily. He doesn’t want them to walk away from this fight thinking him weak. He doesn’t stop to examine _why_ that matters to him, just keeps attacking, getting more and more frustrated at how _easily_ they stop him.

It’s not until hour three that he can’t continue, magic nearly drained and muscles too weak to stand upright anymore. He’s easily pinned down by Ginkaku, weakly pushing against the ground until he gives up. His body aches but nothing’s broken. As much as it galls him to admit, they really were going easy on him.

“Don’t look so dejected, kitten. You put up a better fight than most,” says Ginkaku.

“Kitten…?”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you that you look like a snow leopard?” asks Kinkaku. “All feline grace and white coloring. Such a pretty creature you are.”

Tobirama shakes his head, not sure whether to be flattered or offended. They pay his silence no heed as Ginkaku pulls him up into a sitting position, then begins tugging his shirt off. He doesn’t fight it, more out of surprise than anything else.

As soon as the shirt is off, Kinkaku swiftly kneels down to take his mouth in a hard kiss, while Ginkaku holds his arms behind his back. Are they trying to force him, or is the lack of struggle coming across as consent to them and they’re just naturally rough with their sex partners?

Slowly, he parts his lips for Kinkaku’s insistent tongue, weakly kissing back while Ginkaku ties his wrists together. He shivers as Kinkaku’s hands roam over his chest while Ginkaku palms his ass through the cloth. Despite his exhaustion, he inexplicably finds himself becoming aroused, something about being at their mercy sending the blood rushing south.

“Mmm. You have no idea how gorgeous you are,” murmurs Ginkaku against his ear, each word brushing soft lips against his skin. “Such fierce passion as you tried to win. As soon as the fight began, we just wanted to pin you down and fuck you until you screamed.”

Tobirama moans softly, heat flushing through him so strongly it leaves him dizzy. Ginkaku laughs at his reaction, a deep rumble that makes his cock throb. His hips squirm and Ginkaku gets the idea, shoving his pants and underwear down to his knees.

“Look at that. You’re already dripping.”

Ginkaku swipes his thumb over the head, smearing the precum down the shaft as Tobirama whines softly. All the while, Kinkaku refuses to release his mouth, even holding onto his jaw when Tobirama tries to turn his head. But he doesn’t try that hard to get away. Kinkaku is an _exceptionally_ talented kisser.

“Such a pretty cock you have, but I don’t want you cumming too soon,” says Ginkaku, strapping something around his balls and the base of his cock. It tugs at his balls, a little weight at the bottom, the chain too short for him to rest it on the ground.

Next, Kinkaku finally tears his mouth away, only to wedge a ring-gag between his teeth. He shoots Kinkaku an indignant glare, but the sheer _lust_ in the other’s eyes makes him falter. Well, if the gag turns Kinkaku on _that_ much, he supposes he won’t complain.

“Gorgeous,” purrs Kinkaku, tracing Tobirama’s bottom lip with his thumb. “Just a few more things to make it perfect.”

Kinkaku dips his fingers into Tobirama’s mouth, a shallow thrust that brushes across his tongue. Then he trails them down his jaw to his neck, a damp line that has him shivering. Tobirama watches curiously as Kinkaku sticks his hand into thin air, disappearing into his pocket dimension. Then out comes a collar with a fire-orange pendant.

As soon as it fastens around his neck, the connection to what little remaining magic he has snaps. His muscles tense, staring at Kinkaku with wary eyes. But Kinkaku acts like nothing’s wrong, his large hands grabbing the sides of his torso, thumbs gently brushing underneath his nipples.

Tobirama slowly relaxes, closing his eyes as Kinkaku pinches and rubs his nipples until they harden. Behind him, he hears a bottle snap open before slick fingers rub between his legs, circling around his entrance before plunging in. His teeth clench around the gag, trying not to tense up as _three_ fingers stretch him open.

“Hah. He’s a bit impatient. But you can hardly blame us. We’ve been hard for the past two hours,” says Kinkaku.

Tobirama makes a strangled moan as Ginkaku spreads his fingers, while Kinkaku slowly tightens his grip around his nipples. He tries leaning back, but Ginkaku winds an arm around his waist from behind, holding him in place. Kinkaku watches his expression intently, then looks down at his still dripping cock with a small grin.

Kinkaku gives a considering hum then pulls out a pair of nipple clamps. Tobirama shudders as they clamp on, letting out a desperate whine, hips pushing back to impale himself on Ginkaku’s fingers. The pleasure bursts through him like a supernova, cock twitching as it tries to cum. He doesn’t even realize he’s struggling until Ginkaku’s arm tightens like a steel bar, forcing him to rest against the other man’s chest.

After a minute, the desperate edge fades, and he’s able to relax again. Ginkaku whispers praise against his ear, slowly pulling his fingers free to replace them with his cock. It stings going in, stretching him wide open. He squirms restlessly, but Ginkaku grabs his hip and keeps him still, not stopping until he’s all the way in.

In front of him, Kinkaku quickly rises to his feet, shucking off his pants and kicking them to the side. He angles Tobirama’s head up, one hand fisted in his hair and the other cupping his jaw. Precum drips on his tongue as Kinkaku pushes into his open mouth, the taste and feel of him making him moan.

A moment later, he’s choking as Kinkaku just…keeps _going_ all the way to his throat. Cutting off his air. Not letting him pull away.

Then Ginkaku gets into the action, fucking into him at a punishing pace as he struggles to breathe. It shouldn’t be this hot, how they disregard his comfort to focus on their own pleasure, but it makes his cock throb with want.

He chokes out a pleading whine, arms tugging ineffectively against the ropes on his wrists, desperate for any friction on his aching cock. The weight tugs at his balls near constantly, swaying every time Ginkaku fucks into him.

His eyes water as Kinkaku continues to use his mouth, only pulling out enough for him to suck in a quick breath of air before thrusting back in. There’s no way to relax in this situation, to ease the ache, but the pleasure outweighs everything, sending his mind into a haze of submission.

He feels a spark of arousal every time one of them moans, oddly pleased that it’s _his_ body they’re using to find pleasure. In a haze of weird contentment, he stops trying to get free, letting them do whatever they want and ignoring the need between his legs.

Kinkaku is the first one to find release, groaning deep in the back of his throat as his hand tightly clenches in Tobirama’s hair, sending sparks of aching pleasure through his scalp. Cum splatters across his tongue and then his face as Kinkaku pulls out, closing his eyes as it drips down his forehead. A distant part of his mind notes there’s a lot of it, more than normal, but he can’t bring himself to mind. He likes being marked.

Tobirama pants for breath, leaning into Kinkaku’s touch when he gently caresses his face. It’s a sharp contrast to the way Ginkaku is still roughly fucking him, teeth grazing his shoulder. He sucks in a sharp breath when Ginkaku suddenly bites down, piercing the skin with a pleased growl. Ginkaku’s hips still, and Tobirama feels a flash of warmth deep inside him as he cums.

It’s almost painful when Ginkaku pulls out, as all stimulation stops. He’s left with an aching cock and no pleasure to distract him from the need. He squirms uncomfortably, but he’s not left waiting for long. Kinkaku wipes the cum off his eyelids, allowing him to see again, while Ginkaku slowly pushes something _deep_ inside him.

Wide and thick, it stretches him more than Ginkaku did and reaches deeper. And it straps around his waist, not allowing him to push it out. He’s not sure whether he wants it out, anyway. It’s slightly uncomfortable, but he hadn’t liked the empty feeling either.

“There we go. That’ll keep you filled with my cum,” says Ginkaku with satisfaction. He takes out a small remote and holds it up for Tobirama to see, a small red light at the bottom. “You see this? It lights up when it’s inside someone. And with a push of a button, I can do this…”

Tobirama’s back arches with a stifled scream, eyes blowing wide as the device turns on, vibrating _hard_ against his prostrate. He nearly topples forward, Kinkaku catching him before he hits the ground. He buries his face against Kinkaku’s shoulder, letting out a pleading moan.

“I think he’s reached his limit, Ginkaku. Should we let him cum yet?”

“Hmm,” Ginkaku pretends to consider it. “I suppose we could. But, let’s make him work for it.”

Ginkaku yanks a knife out of the air, walks to the other side of the clearing, and sets it down beside a tree. “Come on over here, kitten. If you can cut off the ropes, then we’ll let you cum.”

Tobirama doesn’t even hesitate, the pleasure so consuming that he thinks he’d do anything to cum. His muscles clench around the vibrator as he crawls on his knees, the vibrations never stopping or wavering in intensity. By the time he reaches the knife, it feels like his sanity is dripping out his cock. All he can think about is the need to cum.

He crouches awkwardly, fumbling to pick up the knife. It almost nicks him several times before he saws through the ropes. Then he’s scrambling to get the ball harness off, moaning through the gag as his hand brushes across his cock.

It doesn’t take much, a few strokes down his cock and the pleasure roars through him, all the breath leaving his lungs in a choked off cry. He slumps to the ground as the energy leaves him, weakly trying to lift his arm to take the gag off, but it just flops back down. Blinking slowly, he makes a soft, sad noise.

“Tired, kitten?” murmurs Ginkaku, bending down to help take off the gag and nipple clamps. “Don’t worry, we’ll help you back to your boat. You just rest now.”

Tobirama makes a soft agreeing noise and closes his eyes, resting contently in Ginkaku’s arms as he’s picked up. The warmth of the other’s body against his own is soothing, almost lulling him to sleep. He thinks he does doze for a while, drifting in and out of consciousness until he’s set down in a soft bed. Some kind of cream is then rubbed into his skin, taking away the aches from his bruises.

A damp cloth cleans his face and then a blanket covers him from the shoulders down. He can still feel that vibrator inside him, now mercifully turned off. The collar stays around his neck, but after the brothers do…. _something_ to it, he can suddenly feel his magic again. Now it’s just a mark of possession.

“There, nice and cozy. Go to sleep now, kitten,” says Kinkaku, brushing gentle fingers through his hair.

Tobirama drifts off to the sound of them moving about the room, voices murmuring at a tone too low for him to understand. He wakes to the birds chattering outside, sunlight spilling in through the open door. To the cabin in his ship. That’s he’s occupying _alone_.

Disgruntled, he slowly gets up from the bed, hissing as the vibrator shifts inside him. Ugh. Did they really have to leave that in? It’s way too big to be comfortable when he’s not aroused.

At least they brought his potions kit back with him. He’s not in the mood to go traipsing through the forest looking for it. Ah, but that’s not the only thing they left him. The other sex toys they used on him last night are lying in a bag by the foot of the bed, along with a note.

_Tobirama (found your name on your driver’s license)_

_Thanks for a good time last night! We had fun!_

_Had to leave for an early-morning meeting or we’d have stuck around longer. You can keep the sex toys as our gift to you. Use them well.    ;)_

_Anyway, we’ve got a website that should help explain some of the oddities of last night. The pendant on the collar will enter the password for you. www.ginkindragonkin.com_

_Looking forward to hearing from you,_

_Kinkaku and Ginkaku_

 

Tobirama stares at the website name, certain he must be misinterpreting. Dragon Kin? Such a thing is just a myth, right? A subspecies of dragon that took on human form…

That would explain why they made it their life’s missions to free any dragons that got captured by humans.

Fuck. Did he just have sex with humanoid dragons?

Tobirama plops down on the bed in dazed shock, then shoots back to his feet with a pained hiss. He tears at that stupid harness, cursing at all the straps. Why was it so complicated? What did this strap even connect to?

Hmm. Actually, that looked like it would connect to the ball harness. And a lock could be put in place, preventing him from taking it off…

Tobirama shakes his head, banishing the thought from his mind. Now isn’t the time for lustful daydreams. He needs to get back home.

He takes the vibrator out and cleans himself, and it, with a few wet wipes. Full sanitation will have to wait until he’s back in civilization with running water. He doesn’t stop to examine how quickly he accepted Ginkaku and Kinkaku’s ‘gifts’. Sex toys are expensive, after all. Waste not, want not…...That’s all there is to it.

Tobirama checks his bags before setting sail, making sure he collected enough petals and xerian root. Thankfully, he managed to get a good harvest before Ginkaku and Kinkaku interrupted him, so he’s good to go. The trip back is uneventful, waves calm and sun drifting over the horizon by the time he reaches the shore. He takes a taxi home, not in the mood to deal with all the strangers on a public bus.

The lights are on when he arrives, so at least one of his brothers is here rather than hanging out at Madara’s house. He tries the doorknob and it swings open easily. So probably Hashirama. He often forgets to lock it.

“I’m back,” he calls out, getting a reply from the kitchen.

“Welcome home, Tobi. Have a good trip?” asks Kawarama, pulling a tray out of the oven.

Hashirama waves from the stove, staring intently at the pan as he stirs the food. Likely trying not to burn anything. Again.

“It went well. I found the ingredients I wanted, and none of the dragons tried to eat me,” says Tobirama.

“Always a plus,” jokes Kawarama. “My date went well, in case you were wondering. She’s not as much of a city girl as I had feared. She’s agreed to go on a nature walk with me next week.”

Tobirama makes a quietly amused noise. “I didn’t need to wonder. I knew you would tell me when I got back. Remember to bring sunscreen.”

Kawarama makes a face, remembering his last girlfriend. It was hardly his fault she kept forgetting to apply sunscreen, and yet she just became angry at how often he wanted to go on outdoor dates.

“I’ll make sure to bring enough supplies for both of us. Sunscreen and water,” says Kawarama. “Though, hopefully it won’t be necessary. I really want a partner that likes the outdoors as much as I do.” He sighs. “If only things had worked out with Kaiya.”

Tobirama shares a pained look with Hashirama. He sympathized with Kawarama, truly he did, but if he had to listen to his brother wax poetic about Kaiya _one more time_ , he was going to go insane. The only reason he wasn’t more vocal about his ire is that the relationship had ended due to long distance, where Kawarama had chosen to stay with _them_ instead of moving across the country with her.

Hashirama clears his throat. “I’m sure you’ll find someone you like as much as her. It’s just a matter of time. Anyway, the food is done now. Let’s eat!”

Kawarama allows the subject change with only mild grumbling and helps dish out the food.

“Did anything else interesting happen while I was gone?” asks Tobirama.

Hashirama brightens up. “Madara and I went to see a play. It turns out he likes political dramas. He only thought he didn’t like plays because, as kids, his mother would only take him and his brothers to romantic type plays.”

“Things are going well between you then?” asks Tobirama. The two had only started dating a few months ago, though everyone in their family knew it was a long time coming.

“It’s been going great! We’re over that awkward stage that happens when people first start dating. I think me and Madara will be good together,” says Hashirama.

Itama snorts. “We’ve been saying that for, like, two years. It took you guys long enough.”

Hashirama laughs, a touch embarrassed. Kawarama hasn’t been the only pining Senju in this house. “I guess we have been a bit oblivious. But it all worked out well in the end!”

“I’m happy for you. Not going to stop teasing you, though. That level of obliviousness should earn you an award,” says Tobirama.

Hashirama sticks out his tongue, pouting slightly as he finishes eating. The conversation stays light hearted for the rest of the evening, all of them chit-chatting until the waning sun prompts them to retire for the night.

Once inside his room, Tobirama locks the door behind him and starts to unpack. He sets his potion supplies by the door to be put away later. But he takes the time to sanitize and dry the sex toys before hiding them in his closet, not wanting to give bacteria a chance to grow.

 The collar he keeps with him, needing the pendant to access that website. His curiosity has been eating at him all day, and he knows he won’t be able to sleep until it’s satisfied. Grabbing his laptop, he gets comfortable on the bed and types in the website. The pendant gives off a golden glow, dismissing the password box and letting him move forward.

At the top of the screen, in bold letters, **Dragon Kin** , surrounded by photographs of actual dragons. The website itself seems to be split between being a personal blog and giving information about what Dragon Kin are. One entry, in particular, catches his eye. A description of their mating habits and instincts.

_‘Dragons are fierce warriors and territorial about their land and cubs. As such, they look for strong mates. Dragon Kin, however, have additional needs, that of sexual compatibility. Regular dragons don’t have kinks and fetishes. It’s not a factor for them when choosing a mate._

_When dragons find another dragon attractive, they challenge them to a fight. If both dragons are satisfied at the end, their instincts shift. The winner becomes the dominant mate and the other becomes submissive. This is not the case with Dragon Kin, where the dominant and submissive instincts are already in place. Dragon Kin must purposely seek out mates that meet their needs._

_It can make finding a mate complicated. Someone with dominant instincts will be unable to accept a submissive mate that is stronger than them and vice versa. They can be good friends, but any attraction will fade after they fight._

_Dragon Kin are highly sensitive to magic and can often sense when someone is compatible with them. The more compatible they are, the more likely they are to get aroused when fighting that person. And due to the magic sensitivity, they can tell whether the other person is attracted to them and whether they’re enjoying the sex. Some Dragon Kin are so attuned that they never even need to discuss what kinks they have. They just know.’_

 

Tobirama drags his eyes away from the screen, turning to stare at the collar. Is that why they hadn’t asked if he was okay with what was happening? They just…knew.

He shifts restlessly, scowling at the wall. Why was this so embarrassing? So he apparently had a few kinks he hadn’t known about. It wasn’t the end of the world.

Maybe it was a good thing they hadn’t let him talk. There’s no way he would have been able to admit that he was enjoying what they were doing. That he was enjoying _submitting._

Rubbing his fingers through his hair, Tobirama lets out an irritated sigh. He doesn’t feel judgmental about other people liking to submit, so why is he so uncomfortable?

Giving up control to someone else…..It’s arousing, but….not frightening, exactly, but something close. Kinkaku and Ginkaku could have easily hurt him. He wouldn’t have been able to stop them, and it’s only by reassuring himself that they didn’t that he can find the concept enjoyable. Perhaps it’s just a matter of trust, then. He liked what Ginkau and Kinkaku did to him, but without that trust, he’s left feeling unsettled afterwards.

The question now is, does he want to develop that trust with them? To have a relationship? Do they? Just because they wanted to have sex with him, doesn’t necessarily mean they want a life-time commitment. Right? Do Dragon Kin have one-night stands?

He definitely needs to do more research. Back to the website.

 

_‘On the topic of kinks, Dragon Kin will often have sex many times with a potential partner, each time acting a different fantasy. They don’t need to have all the same kinks in common, but enough for the relationship to be satisfying for the rest of their lives. Dragon Kin mate for life._

_Don’t worry if you’ve had sex with a Dragon Kin and found that your personalities are not as compatible as you’d hoped. A mate bond will not form until all parties are satisfied with the relationship. And after the bond is formed, it encourages feelings of love and does not allow those feelings to fade. As a bond cannot be broken, this ensues the mates are not stuck in a loveless marriage._

_As well, the bond keeps either of the partners from turning abusive. Dragon Kin are not naturally inclined to hurt their mate due to instinct, but it’s not a perfect failsafe. And non-Dragon Kin, while usually the weaker of the two partners, could still become emotionally abusive if not for the bond.’_

 

Tobirama lets out a small, relieved breath. At least he wouldn’t have to worry about Ginkaku and Kinakku suddenly acting like they were married. And knowing with certainty that they wouldn’t turn abusive if they married was more than he’d have with someone else. The certainty of love was also appealing.

There was still the question of whether they wanted to date him and find out if they were compatible. The two of them may have just been interested in sex. Was there somewhere on the website he could contact them? And maybe they would give him a hint in their next blog post about whether they wanted more?

And for that matter, who was in charge of editing? All the information on Dragon Kin sounded a lot more formal than their blog posts! Did they have the skill to write professional when the situation called for it?

Searching the site doesn’t reveal anymore names, not even someone listed as an anonymous editor. The two apparently have more depths than berserker with a sympathy for dragons. Wanting to know more about them, he starts reading through their blog.

_‘Went to the beach today! The waves were perfect for surfing and the air temp didn’t go below 75°F all day. Clear skies too! Kinkaku and I didn’t leave ‘til the sun went down. It was perfect suntanning weather. Dragons love the heat. ;)_

_Saw a lot of hot babes in bikinis there too, but none of ‘em called to our magic. A pity, but I doubt they could have kept up with us in a fight. Sex is always the best after a good spar._

_Ah, what else? We caught some fish for supper. There’s something weirdly satisfying about eating something you caught yourself, but that’s probably the dragon instincts. Humans don’t seem to have as much of a hunting drive.’_

_‘Ginkaku found another gem for our hoard yesterday. Humans don’t have a name for it and neither do we. It isn’t found in realms humans can access and dragons don’t care to name their rocks. It looks nice, and that’s enough for us._

_I won’t show a picture of it. That’s too intimate to show off to strangers, even potential mates looking at our blog, but it’s a deep purple color with streaks of blue. Despite getting the nickname we were given, Gold and Silver Brothers, those colors aren’t that interesting to us. We like the colors of the sky and bonfires on the beach.’_

 

Such peaceful imagery. How wrong those journalists are, to paint these two as nothing but brutes. He should have known, honestly. The heists they’ve pulled off, executed so flawlessly, would have taken a strategic mind. It’s easier to kill than to disarm your opponent, and yet that’s exactly what they do. Time after time. How fascinating Ginkaku and Kinkaku are turning out to be.

 

_‘Okay, so, me and Ginkaku have been talking and this blog, it’s meant to give potential mates a chance to learn about us, right? That way we’re not breaking up after three months of dating, finally realizing certain things about us aren’t’ compatible. Well, sex is a big part of our lives, so that’s what this post is about._

_First off, you should know we’re twins, and twin Dragon-Kin almost always take the same mate. It’s like our magic thinks we’re one person in two bodies. We have the same kinks, we’re attracted to the same people. Twins have tried taking two mates before, but sometimes those mates end up with preferences. Maybe they end up liking one of the twins more than the other, ya know? Well, that doesn’t work. Maybe in a human, multi-relationship that would work, but not Dragon twins. It makes our instincts act all weird._

_With just one mate, the twins are both focused on that one person. They don’t accidently spend more time with one mate over the other, which is what leads to those preferences. So, one mate._

_Now you need to know what our kinks are. Can you handle having sex with two people all the time? Cause Gin and I are usually together. Double penetration. Can mean two things. One in the mouth, one in the ass. Or both in the ass. It’s 60/40 which way we’ll want it._

_We like being in control. Complete control. At least during sex. We like feisty people. You can be as independent as you want normally, but during sex, we want your submission._

_We like bondage and orgasm denial. That part can be negotiated as to how long the denial will last. Maybe you’re only okay with being denied until after we’ve cum. We can work with that. Sometimes we like to deny someone the entire day, teasing them off and on. The longest we’ve ever denied someone is a week, and that was almost too long. We like making our partner cum._

_Next is impact play, not just spanking. Floggers, paddles, and riding crops. To the back, the ass, and the back of the thighs. We’re not into whips, though, or drawing blood. I think the only time we’ve drawn blood from someone was from biting._

_We like regular spankings by hand too, maybe about once a month. The impact play would need to be at least every three months. We’d apply healing creams afterwards. Stronger creams for those that don’t want the pain to linger._

_There’s a type of breath play we like, where we sort of…choke someone with our cock? Like rough blow jobs where you’re deep throating us and we don’t let you up for air right away. This one’s not mandatory, but it’s fucking arousing to watch. And we don’t need to hold you down very long for it to spice things up._

_We’re not into any other form of breath play, especially not choking. In a fit of rage, we’ve strangled a dragon smuggler before, so that’s not something we can ever find sexual._

_And Ginkaku, reading over my shoulder, says that’s not very reassuring to potential mates. Whoops. But we can control ourselves! Promise. We’ve never struck a potential mate in anger. Something about having sex with someone makes our instincts protective, at least while the relationship lasts. It goes away a few months after the sex ends._

_Anyway, we also like petplay sometimes. Not so much with having the ‘pet’ make animal noises, but we like the ears and the tail-plugs. Also, collars, we love having our sub wear collars, pretty much every time we’re having sex. And, no speaking during petplay. Hmm, actually the no speaking is kind of a favorite of ours._

_Don’t get us wrong, we like having conversations with a potential mate on dates and stuff, but not as much during sex. It’s just hotter, somehow, when all they can do is whimper and moan._

_Hmm, what else? Sex toys, in general, can be fun. We can negotiate which ones to use._

_There’s also sounding. Not everybody’s into that. You don’t have to be. It’s not a kink we need._

_How about some things we aren’t into? Not interested in toilet stuff or serious blood play. Definitely not gore or vore._

_Not into strong electric play, but we’ve done small shocks before. Barely stronger than static electricity, like when the doorknob shocks you._

_We’re not into ageplay or any kind of ‘daddy’ kink. We don’t mind being called Master, though. ;)_

_Hmm. Not into feet. Although, we don’t have an_ aversion _to touching them, if they’re clean. They’re not going in the mouth, though! Nor are ours going in your mouth, even if you’re into that. Look elsewhere feet-lovers._

_If whatever you’re into isn’t on the list, just ask us about it. I’m sure there’s stuff we haven’t thought of that we’d be okay with. Or the opposite.’_

Tobirama stops reading as the light begins to make his eyes ache. He hadn’t realized he had been reading so long, but it’s nearly midnight now. Sending a message to them will have to wait until the morning because he _is_ sure now. He wants to try out a relationship with them.

Perhaps he should make a blog of his own? It couldn’t replace actually conversing with them, but it could give them somewhere to start. Hmm. He won’t make it as sexual as their blog, though. He just knows if his brothers find out that he’s writing a blog, then they’ll pester him to read it.

Before going to bed, he jots down a few ideas that he can put in his blog. His love of the beach and swimming, his career as a potion inventor and ingredient collector, the tournaments that he’s won, brief information about his family, favorite and hated foods, favorite music, family Christmas traditions, how he and his brothers met Madara’s family and the lifelong friendships that were formed, and anything else he can think of that expresses what kind of person he is.

It takes about a week for him to get the blog the way he wants it. In between writing about himself, there’s still work to be done. A few clients commission potions from them, the more complicated kind that they don’t keep pre-made. Madara and Izuna made potions last week, so it’s his turn now.

He also takes a shift at the shop, something he does once or twice a month, when he’s not off collecting ingredients. The shop itself is only open five hours a day, so between the nine of them, they’re not overworked. People know to stock up during their working hours, and in cases of true emergencies, one of them is always on call. It’d be nice if their customers could just go to _the_ _hospital_ , but not all of them can afford it. At least Hashirama has some medical training, so they can usually tell the customers what potion will help them.

But it’s not all work. They go out to a movie one day and ice skating the next, then Keitaro invites them over to his house for a Barbecue on the weekend. It all brings up plenty of memories for him to write about, and he sends an e-mail to his potential mates when he’s done. A link to his blog with the password, expressing interest in a relationship if they wanted more than a one-night stand.

It takes three days for them to respond, but in the meantime, he finds evidence in their blog that they only try to court one person at a time. Which means that they wouldn’t have had sex with him if they were already pursuing someone else.

When they do message him back, it’s to invite him to their house for the weekend. Both for talking and to explore their sexual compatibility, Kinkaku says. He’s quick to agree, as soon as he’s sure his schedule is free.

Then they ask him whether he’d like to start with talking or have sex and then talk afterwards? Because they’d be interested in seeing him in that collar and maybe some of the other gifts again if he wanted sex when they came to pick him up.

So they wanted him to dress sexy for them. He’s not opposed. In fact, the more he thinks about it, the more into the idea he gets. He should pick up a few things at the store….

But first, he has to figure out how to tell his brothers that he’s going to Ginkaku and Kinkaku’s house. After only meeting them in person once. The people that are known killers…

Is he being too impulsive?

Tobirama stares at the wall in consternation. He _does_ have reason to believe that Ginkaku and Kinkaku won’t hurt him. They’ve left plenty of people alive when freeing the dragons. People working in the zoo that are indifferent to the dragon’s plight, but who weren’t actively involved in capturing them. Yes, the only ones they’ve really hurt were dragon smugglers and other horrible people they happened to run into. Rapists, pedophiles, child murderers. Those kinds of people.

He is neither of those things. What does he have to fear from them? If they wanted to hurt him, they could have just kidnapped him when they were on that island.

Which means he’s going to have to tell his brothers what happened if he doesn’t want them to freak out. Or he could die of embarrassment halfway through and not have to worry about any of this.

Ugh. He’ll go to the store first. Maybe he’ll have thought of something to say by then.

 

* * *

 

Tobirama spreads a blue sheet across the attic floor, trying to increase the ambiance. There isn’t much up here, just their seasonal items, and those boxes are stacked along the wall. It leaves a lot of open space in the middle.

Someday, they might turn the attic into a third floor and put up some walls to make bedrooms. It’s certainly big enough. For now, it’s where Ginkaku and Kinkaku will be teleporting in to pick him up. All he has to do it get everything set up.

A thin pillow goes in the center of the sheet for him to kneel on. Then he starts off by putting on his new earrings, small cuffs that grip near the top of his ear. A little chain dangles from the cuff and the end clips to his earlobe. And having remembered Kinkaku’s comment about colors, he had forgone the traditional silver and gotten blue jewelry.

Even the chain between his new nipple clamps are blue. He leaves the clamps fairly loose for now, not knowing how long they’ll be on, but the weight of the chain tugs at his nipples, sending a tendril of heat through his stomach.

He picks up the ball harness next, letting his fingers linger as he straps it in place. The weights are a constant tease, steadily increasing his arousal the longer they’re on.

Next, are the leather ankle cuffs, connected by a short chain. It’s long enough that he’d be able to walk, but not with ease. To top it off, he threads a small padlock through each cuff, making it impossible to take them off without the key. Kinkaku’s blog post had said they like complete control during sex, and that’s what he intends to give them.

Now for the vibrator. No, stretching first. It would probably hurt if he just tried shoving it in; he’s not been loosened up by Ginkaku fucking him this time.

He’s generous with the lube, pouring a large glob on his fingers. After giving it a moment to warm up, he reaches between his legs, slowly inserting one finger at a time. He tries to avoid his prostate for the most part, not wanting to make himself desperate before Ginkaku and Kinkaku even arrive, but little tendrils of pleasure still shiver down his spine from time to time.

When impatience gets the better of him, he takes his fingers out and starts trying to push the vibrator in. It aches at first, but the lube he chose has some healing properties. Soon enough, the discomfort fades away to pure pleasure, and he straps the toy deep inside him.

He fiddles with the straps a moment, trying to figure out how to connect the two harnesses together. And once connected, he gets out another padlock, this one the lightest he could find at the store. With the way the straps hook together, locking them together adds another weight to the ball harness. His hips shift as he gets used to the extra weight, giving himself a moment to see if it’ll turn painful.

When the discomfort stays manageable, he moves on to the next item, cleaning his fingers on a damp cloth before picking up his collar. It was high quality leather with a soft inner lining, making him wonder at how quick they had been to give it to him. Wouldn’t something like this be expensive? What kind of wealth did they have?

But he quickly shakes the thought away. Now wasn’t the time to be dwelling on such things. They would be here soon!

He buckles the collar in place and locks it, hooking his finger underneath to make sure it isn’t too tight or loose. Then he puts on his ring gag, trying not to fidget as embarrassment sets in. His face gets hot, but he forces himself to breath through it, slowly calming down. He had been too distracted last time to linger on how it felt to have his mouth forced open, unable to close it no matter what he did. But as embarrassing as it is, the arousal is twice as strong.

His cock drips as he puts on the _second_ gag. The dildo easily fits between the metal ring, lying heavy on his tongue. It’s just long enough to give him a full feeling without choking him, and the leather strap keeping the dildo in completely covers his mouth.

He locks the gags together, then sets all the keys down in front of him. After that, it takes only a moment to lock his arms behind his back, using a set of leather cuffs that match the ones around his ankles. He had considered wearing a blindfold, too, just to complete the image, but he wants to see Ginkaku and Kinkaku’s reaction. That intense look of arousal…it gets his blood heated just thinking of it.

The pendant glows a soft yellow light as he settles in to wait, a portal slowly opening a few feet in front of him. He barely has a chance to notice their magic against his skin, _heavy_ and unrestrained in a way he’s never experienced, before the vibrator kicks on, sending a shock of pleasure through him. He hunches over with a muffled whine, legs trembling as he struggles to hold still as they circle around him.

“Look at you,” breathes Ginkaku, a near purr in his voice. “So beautiful, all tied up for us. There’s nothing hotter than leashed power, someone so strong kneeling for us. And you even gagged yourself. Such a good kitten you are.”

Tobirama shivers as Ginkaku caresses his hair, fingers trailing down to touch the gag. Kinkaku circles around him with a grin, kneeling down beside his legs. He lets out a muffled moan as Kinkaku gently pushes his legs further apart, callus-rough hands dragging down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs.

“You even added a little lock here,” says Kinkaku, tapping his fingers against the weights. “Does it feel good?”

Tobirama moans softly as the weights sway, nodding his head.

“That’s good,” purrs Kinkaku, breath hot against his ear. “Ah, you’ve got a little chain on your ears, don’t you? Such a good kitten, dressing up for us.”

Tobirama breathes in sharply as Kinkaku’s hand drifts up, tracing over every inch of his balls with a feather-light touch. It’s clearly meant as a tease, but he can’t stop the disappointed groan when he takes his hand away.

“Impatient already?” asks Ginkaku. “Don’t worry, pretty boy. You’ll get to cum today. Eventually.”

Tobirama’s eyes flash with frustrated arousal, but he tilts his head down in surrender. Thus, he doesn’t see Ginkaku move, jerking in shock as he’s suddenly picked up, draped across the other man’s shoulder. A hand slides down the curve of his ass before pressing between his cheeks, jostling the toy inside him.

He writhes in frustrated pleasure until a hard smack across his bottom and an order to “Hold still.” has him relaxing into Ginkaku’s hold. They carry him through the portal, moving quickly through the entryway. He gets glimpses of high ceilings and a sky-colored theme before they enter what looks to be a sex dungeon. Dark purple couch, padded tables with visible restraints, chains on the walls, a sex swing in the corner.

“This is our play room. It’s got all manner of things to make this evening fun. You remember what the agreed hand-sign was for your safeword?” asks Ginkaku.

Tobirama nods. They had messaged back and forth last night, choosing both a verbal word and a hand sign for his safeword.

“Good. Show me…..Yes, that’s it. If you don’t like anything we do tonight, you make that sign and we’ll stop and talk about it. Doesn’t mean all the fun will have to stop, so don’t hesitate on that account.”

They lay him down on one of the padded tables, briefly unlocking his arm cuffs to instead secure them to the sides of the table. It’s a better position, long-term, and eases the strain on his shoulders. His knees rest on the floor, soft carpet protecting his skin.

“Alright. Are you still up for trying impact play?” asks Kinkaku.

Tobirama nods, making eye contact so they can see the lack of hesitation. It would be a lie to say he isn’t slightly nervous, but he’s been spanked before and knows he likes the pain. It’s being slapped in other areas that he’s unsure of, but they’ve promised to stop if he doesn’t like it.

They start off slow, rubbing the backs of his thighs and then higher, giving him a chance to relax. The first smack against his ass barely stings, feeling more like a hard caress. The next one has more bite, heat radiating in its wake. His cock throbs at the third strike, a low moan building in his chest.

One of them rubs his ass again until he settles down then gives him four strikes in quick succession, all on the same spot. He lets out a short yelp, more out of surprise than true pain.  
They still weren’t hitting him very hard, but that might just be his high pain tolerance.

He squirms subtly as they begin to increase the pressure, spanking him in different areas. His muscles tense as one strikes low, half on the back of his thighs. A light sheen of sweat breaks out across his skin as his body heats up. His cock drags across the padded table, their hits now having enough force to rock his body forward.

“Let’s try a bit lower.”

Tobirama jerks as his thigh is hit, the sound echoing in his ears as pain blossoms. He moans as pleasure follows, each strike sending a wave of heat throughout his body. His muscles clench around the toy inside him, driving the ecstasy higher.

He actually whimpers when they stop, trying to look over his shoulder, but Kinkaku holds his head down. Ginkaku’s footsteps sound on the other side of the room, possibly opening and closing some kind of large box?

Kinkaku’s hand stays firm on the back of his head as Ginkaku returns, the sound of the air his only warning before the flogger hits his back. He thrashes in Kinkaku’s hold, crying out as the flogger lands again. His magic surges, an instinctive reaction to the pain, but he forcibly stomps it back down.

“Still okay?” asks Ginkaku.

Tobirama lets out a soft _mm_ , relaxing against the table. His fingers grasp at the soft leather, breath hitching as the flogger comes down again. After a while, he stops trying to keep himself restrained, letting himself writhe and moan, whimpering as his cock drips onto the table, unable to cum no matter how intense the pleasure becomes.

They don’t stop until he’s nearly sobbing with pleasure, skin red and hot. He whimpers as they inspect their handiwork, fingers trailing down his back, over his ass, and down his thighs. It hurts in the best way possible.

“Beautiful. You did so well for us, pretty boy,” praises Kinkaku. “Do you want the pain to go away now?”

Tobirama shakes his head, letting out a negative sound.

“Alright. We’ll wait until later to apply the healing cream.”

They free his wrists from the table, then coax him into crawling over to the couch. With no more pressure on his reddened skin, the pleasure spikes higher. His muscles clamp around the vibrator with every movement, the chain on his nipple clamps keeps swaying, and his balls are starting to ache from the weights. It’s a delicious sort of torture, kept in a perpetual state of arousal with little hope of relief.

Ginkaku sits down in front of him, tugging at his collar until he kneels between his legs. A pile of keys come flying towards Ginkaku’s outstretched hand, and he can hear them clinking as Ginkaku tries to find the one to unlock the gags. He’s surprised when he takes off _both_ of them, not just the dildo, but he stays silent. Just because the gags were out doesn’t mean they wanted him to talk yet.

“Stick out your tongue for me,” says Ginkaku, gently gripping his jaw.

Tobirama follows his lead, realizing soon enough that Ginkaku wants him to lick his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head, down the underside of the shaft and over the sensitive vein, and thoroughly wets his balls before Ginkaku tugs him back up.

He watches Ginkaku’s eyes close, throwing his head back in bliss as Tobirama slowly takes him into his mouth. It’s almost like Ginkaku wants to be teased, but while still being in control? He doesn’t really understand the appeal as he likes denial for the loss of control not the denial itself. But if slow is what Ginkaku wants, then he’ll give him slow.

It’s surprisingly pleasant being able to take his time with this. He likes the feel of Ginkaku in his mouth, and the taste is somehow appealing when he’s already aroused. And Ginkaku’s fingers are in his hair, gentle, almost _petting_ him. They did say they liked pet play; if this was a taste of what it’s like, he might want to give it a try.

Unfortunately, this doesn’t do anything to distract from his own need. His arousal just becomes stronger the longer Ginkaku is in his mouth. His hands hadn’t been chained back behind him, either, which makes it a challenge not to touch himself. He grabs his wrist, holding his arms behind his back, trying not to give in to temptation.

Ginkaku is too distracted to notice his dilemma, but Kinkaku catches on right away. The other man retrieves two chains and locks each wrist cuff to their corresponding ankle cuff, then taps his collar, sealing his magic away. It’s a bit unsettling to be so helpless, but mostly he’s relieved that they’ve taken away his ability to disobey. For some reason, he gets off on being denied, but he’s not sure he has the self-control to let them deny him without the restraints.

With that temptation taken away, he’s able to completely focus on Ginkaku’s pleasure. For a while, he practices his deep throating skills, trying not to gag, then Ginkaku wants him to lick him again. He realizes after a few repetitions of that pattern that Ginkaku is pulling him away when he gets close to cumming. Hmm. It probably shouldn’t feel like a challenge, but now he wants to see if he can make Ginkaku cum early.

The next time he’s got Ginkaku in his throat, he lets out a load moan, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes. Ginkaku gasps out a soft curse, hands tightening in his hair. As he tugs Tobirama’s head up, he drags his tongue up the shaft, and presses an open-mouthed kiss against the tip.

“You little minx, trying to test my self-control,” says Ginkaku, grinning with fond amusement. He traces the curve of Tobirama’s mouth with his thumb, licking his lips when Tobirama sucks the finger into his mouth. “Mm. You like that, don’t you, having your mouth filled? Do you want me to cum down your throat, pretty kitten?”

Tobirama moans softly, dipping his head.

“Well, then, open up for me.”

Lips parting, he blushes as Ginkaku has him hold that pose, dragging his fingers across his tongue. He’s teased for a moment longer before Ginkaku pushes his head down, hearing the other man groan as he sucks him down to the root. Relaxing his throat, he tries out a trick he saw online, letting his tongue out to flick across Ginkaku’s balls.

Ginkaku lets out a pleased growl, holding his head down, moaning as Tobirama chokes and whines around his cock. Tobirama swallows roughly as Ginkaku finally cums, eyes widening at just _how_ _much_ there is. And now that he’s stopped to compare it, he thinks it’s a few degrees warmer than human cum too.

He pants for air as Ginkaku lets him go, licking his lips when he realizes a few drops of cum escaped his mouth. The flavor is…. _odd_. Not unpleasant like human cum, but not exactly good either. Still, it’s something he could get used to.

“My turn now,” Kinkaku says from behind him, hooking an arm around his chest to pull him closer.

Tobirama bites back a hiss of pain as he collides with Kinkaku’s chest, wincing as the feel of Kinkaku’s shirt against his skin agitates his injuries. Perhaps he should have agreed to the use of the healing cream, after all. But that thought quickly vanishes as Kinkaku starts touching him, tugging at the nipple clamps and lightly scratching at his stomach.

He closes his eyes, letting out an occasional moan as Kinkaku lets his hands wander. There’s a soft _snick_ before the lock on his ball harness disappears, the straps sliding against his skin as Kinkaku prepares to take the dildo out. He can’t stop the whimper from slipping out, hard silicone dragging against his inner walls as Kinkaku pulls it free.

Kinkaku gently presses his head down until it’s resting against the couch, then lines himself up against Tobirama’s entrance. Pleasure sparks through him, the warmth of Kinkaku inside him better than the artificial feel of the dildo. He lets his muscles relax as much as he can as Kinkaku starts moving, setting a firm, almost rough pace.

His arousal skyrockets as Kinkaku grazes his prostate, muscles clamping down as he lets out a strangled groan, locking desperate pleas between clenched teeth. It’s a particular kind of mindfuck, that normally he would hate to beg, but now he’s struggling _not_ to.

Kinkaku makes no move to give him any relief, focusing on his own pleasure. It makes his brain slide down into that hazy state, where all his worries slip away. The need between his legs becomes a distant concern. He still _wants_ to cum, but it becomes easier to wait and let things happen.

Teeth graze his neck, then slowly sink in. He shivers at the feel of blood trickling down his chest, tilting his head to show off more skin. Kinkaku purrs at the invitation and continues to leave biting kisses all up and down his neck, hips just barely slowing down as he gets distracted.

Tobirama lets out a low whine, pressing his hips back. He doesn’t want Kinkaku to slow down; he wants him to _cum._ Kinkaku’s left hand drifts down to grab his hip, his other arm staying firm around his chest, holding him still as he goes even _slower._

“Relax, kitten. We’re in control, remember?” asks Kinkaku. “I’ll go at whatever pace I want.”

Tobirama makes a slight grumbling noise but stops trying to move. It’s _difficult_ holding still. His _everything_ feels sensitive, body begging for release with every slight touch. It’s maddening and intoxicating, and he almost doesn’t want it to end. Almost.

It takes every ounce of self-control he has to stay still, not moving even when Kinkaku finally cums inside him. His muscles tremble with the effort, biting the couch cushions as his body screams to be touched. He gives a muffled cry as Kinkaku grabs his cock, jacking him off with a firm grip. It’s as torturous as it is euphoric, driving his need higher with every flick of the other man’s wrist, forced to stay right at the edge of intense pleasure.

A desperate whine builds in his throat, Kinkaku chuckling in his ear at the sound. Just when he thinks he can’t keep the pleading words bitten back anymore, Kinkaku tugs the cock ring off, giving his balls a gentle squeeze as he does. In the next breath, he’s cumming, seed spilling into Kinkaku’s hand while his muscles clench around the other man’s softening cock.

Vision graying out, he stares at nothing for a long moment, only coming back to himself when Kinkaku slips his fingers into his mouth. He sucks on them without much hesitation, making a vaguely annoyed sound at the taste. Still, he licks Kinkaku’s fingers clean, then lays his head back on the couch when he’s done.

He’s tired. Extremely satisfied, but tired.

Kinkaku and Ginkaku move around him, putting things away and taking the bondage gear off him. All he does is give a contented hum when Ginkaku picks him up, keeping his eyes closed as his head rests against the other man’s chest.

“Think he needs a nap?” asks Ginkaku.

“Suppose it couldn’t hurt. You want to make dinner or put the cream on him?”

Ginkaku lets out a conflicted hum. “…I’ll make dinner. You’re more likely to burn the sauce.”

Tobirama makes a vaguely irritated sound when Ginkaku passes him to Kinkaku, his skin aching as their arms pass over his back. He doesn’t quite fall asleep on the way to the bedroom, but it’s a near thing. Kinkaku doesn’t let him fully doze off until he’s drunk a cup of water, then he’s free to relax on the bed as his lover spreads healing cream over his aches.

He’s probably out for about an hour before they’re waking him up, the scent of food quickly getting his attention. Roast duck with chopped potatoes and green beans. There’s a blue sauce drizzled over the meat that he quickly realizes is made from blueberries. One of his favorite fruits. So they _did_ read his blog and went out of their way to make a dish he was sure to like.

“Thank you. This is delicious,” says Tobirama.

It’s a bit weird eating in the nude with the other two dressed beside him, but they find an outfit for him to wear after they’re done eating. They had specifically asked him not to bring anything with him, wanting to provide everything he would need on this weekend trip. He doesn’t know if it’s a personal preference of theirs, seeing him in their clothes, or if it’s some kind of mating instinct. Either way, he hadn’t seen any harm in agreeing.

Before putting on the clothes, he takes a quick shower. Ginkaku and Kinkaku had debated going in with him, but realized it would likely end in more sex, and they wanted to give him time to heal first. After everyone’s dressed and the healing cream reapplied, they lead him outside to show him around.

Tobirama looks around curiously. Trees in nearly every direction with about half an acre of clear land separating the house from the forest. Behind them, a large cliff reaches up to the sky, part of the house dug into the rock.

“There’s something different about the air,” muses Tobirama. “…Are we on a mountain?”

“Most humans can’t tell that just by the air,” says Kinkaku, giving him a scrutinizing look. “You been on a lot of mountains?”

“Yes. Plants work better in specific potions based on where they’re grown. Certain trees have healing properties, but when they’re grown on the top of mountains, they’re not as good in potions meant to treat oxygen deprivation.”

“Because there’s less oxygen up in the mountains. It affects the magical properties,” guesses Ginkaku.

“Exactly. We’re not in the human realm, are we? The magic feels wild here,” says Tobirama.

“This is a dragon realm, one that can only be reached by someone with dragon blood. You were only able to enter the portal because we willingly brought you in,” says Kinkaku.

“There are a bunch of ledges like this all over the mountain, each one inhabited by a different Dragon Kin family. This realm has hundreds of mountains and about an eighth of them are claimed by Dragon Kin. The others have regular dragons,” says Ginkaku.

“Huh. How big is the ledge?” asks Tobirama.

“Hmm. A few miles, maybe? It provides enough food for us. The larger territories are assigned to those living in extended family groups. We’re loners, but powerful, so we were given a medium sized territory,” says Kinkaku.

“Is there a government system amongst your kind? A king or other type of leader?” asks Tobirama.

“Yeah, there’s the pack alpha,” answers Ginkaku. “Mei’s been our leader for the last decade. No one has been able to defeat her during the yearly challenges.”

“We’ve come close, though. It’s a one-on-one fight or else we’d be leading the pack,” says Kinkaku. “Though, we’re not _that_ interested in become the pack alpha, so perhaps it’s better we lost.”

“Then why compete?”

“Eh, pride, I guess,” says Kinkaku. “It had been five years since we challenged her and everyone knew we had gotten a lot stronger. Dragons don’t like following a weak leader, so we had to prove to ourselves that she was worthy of being our pack alpha.”

“I suppose that makes sense,” says Tobirama. “Well, care to show me around?”

“Sure. We’ll take you through the forest and show you the edge of the cliff. It’s a great view. And we probably won’t get to it today, but the garden’s to the left of the house,” says Ginkaku.

It is a beautiful view. Green stretches out as far as the eye can see, with splashes of every color known to man. Some of the plants don’t look like anything found on earth. The Potions Master in him itches to go harvesting, to find out what all these new ingredients can create. How can they benefit the world?

He’d be careful, of course, not to harvest too much, too soon. That’s the first rule of being a potion collector. Partly ethics, but many only follow the rule out of self-interest. They’d be out of a job if they made the plants go extinct.

“Are there territory rules about who can go in the forests and valleys down there?” asks Tobirama.

“Heh. We figured that’d be your reaction. Nah, it’s only the mountains that are private spaces. Everywhere else is fair game. Though, you’ll probably want to stay clear of the dragons while they’re hunting. If you do become our mate, they’ll be more tolerant of you, since our scent will cling to you after that,” says Kinkaku.

“We can take you down there later, tomorrow maybe. Today is for us. Getting to know each other,” says Ginkaku.

“Alright. Is there anything specific you want to know about me?” asks Tobirama.

Ginkaku hums in thought. “Hmm. How about, why you decided to go into potion making. And why an emphasis on the ingredient collecting?”

“I suppose it all started when my brother, Hashirama, met Madara. They were eight at the time, playing at one of the city parks. The Uchiha clan has a family gift for potions, both in brewing and in designing new recipes. Hashirama doesn’t have much interest in making potions, but he was inspired by Madara’s dream to open an _affordable_ potion shop. A lot of places price gouge, making it difficult for the less well-off families to get the medicine they need.”

“Were you and the rest of your brothers inspired by his dream too? Since you’re all working at the shop,” says Kinkaku.

“I suppose we were, to some degree. Part of it was wanting to have a family business with our brother. After all, if it was only helping people that we were interested in, there are a multitude of professions we could have chosen. Science has always interested me, and potions are basically the magical form of chemistry. Hashirama likes growing things. Kawarama enjoys nature walks and often helps Hashirama collect some of the more mundane ingredients from the forest. Itama is sociable enough to work in the shop and likes talking to people,” says Tobirama.

“And Madara’s brothers? What do they like doing?” asks Kinkaku.

“Madara and Izuna brew potions for the shop and work on creating new recipes. So do I, sometimes. Jiro is an explorer, like me, except it’s his main job. He has the skill to make potions, but it doesn’t interest him that much. Takeo and Keitaro take a shift at the shop a few times a week, but also have other interests. Keitaro will make potions if we have an influx of orders, while Takeo is a freelance artist.”

“And which part of the potion career is your favorite? Brewing, creating, collecting ingredients?” asks Ginkaku.

“Exploring is fun, but there’s a certain satisfaction that comes when I successfully create a new recipe. However,” he says thoughtfully, “the frustration of failing can be overwhelming at times. Getting out of the house and foraging helps. If all I did was brew potions and try to invent new recipes, it would feel repetitive and frustrating.”

“It’d probably be bad for your health, too, staying inside all day brewing. Potion fumes can’t be good for your lungs,” says Kinkaku.

“That’s what air filtration is for,” disagrees Tobirama. “Making potions is actually fairly safe if you take the right precautions and remember the recipe. It’s when you’re trying to create something new that you risk explosions and toxic fumes.”

Kinkaku side-eyes him. “How likely is it that you’ll get seriously injured one of these days while experimenting?”

Tobirama pauses. “…Medium risk.” Their concern only grows. “….But low risk of death?” he offers.

“That’s not as reassuring as you seem to think it is,” says Kinkaku dryly.

Tobirama shrugs. “It’s not like you don’t have a dangerous hobby.”

“True. But we’re not easy to kill. Just…try to be careful, okay? We’re starting to like you,” says Kinkaku.

“Not going to try talking me into taking a safer job?” asks Tobirama.

Ginkaku snorts. “We’re not hypocrites. Besides, that’s not what mates do. If you become _ours_ , it’ll be our responsibility to protect you from some _one_ trying to hurt you, but it’s not our right to control you. Even during sex, we only have the right to dominate as long as you’re enjoying it.”

“That’s not to say we won’t step in if we think you’re being reckless. If you’re about to do something that has a 100% chance of death, we’re not just going to stand by and watch you die,” says Kinkaku.

“Since I don’t want to die, I suppose I have no problem with that,” says Tobirama, flippant, but Ginkaku’s expression turns solemn.

“Even if you did want to die, if you were our mate, it would be our job to get you mental health, not let you off yourself.”

Tobirama blinks.

“Dragon-kin can get depression too,” explains Kinkaku. “We know how serious it is.”

“Ah. Well, if I did become depressed, I know several potions that are used for treatment. So, I’d probably be fine,” he says, trying to be reassuring.

“That’s something, I guess. You wanna head back to the house? The sun’s going to set soon, and if we don’t leave now, we’ll be walking in the dark. Which isn’t a problem for us, but I don’t think you have night vision,” says Ginkaku.

“Unfortunately, no, I don’t. It’s something Potion Masters have been working on for centuries, but the eyes are tricky. They’ve managed to fix eyesight for those who are near- or far-sighted, but it’s a difficult potion to brew. There are experimental potions in the testing stages right now, trying to cure blindness. But night vision is still a far-off dream,” says Tobirama.

“Well, it’s good they’re helping people that need glasses, but it sucks about the night vision. Running around at night is one of our favorite things,” says Kinkaku.

“Night hunting, night sparring. It’s peaceful after dark. Except in the winter. We weren’t built for the cold,” says Ginkaku.

“House is well insulted, though. You won’t have to worry about catching a chill while staying with us,” says Kinkaku, holding the hold open for him.

“That’s good. I hate being cold,” says Tobirama.

“Hopefully that means we won’t be fighting over the thermostat,” says Kinkaku. “Now, how about a quick tour of the place and then we can relax in the family room? Maybe watch a movie.”

“I’d like that.”

He follows them from room to room, examining the house that he may one day live in. So far, he hasn’t regretted his decision to give them a chance. The sex is great, and they’ve shown a genuine interest in his life that shows they want more than just a sex partner.

Yes, he could see himself being very happy with them.

  

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if it's noticeable, but I was trying to subtly hint that Tobirama has a crush on Ginkaku and Kinkaku from watching them on the news. He likes that they're willing to fight to save the dragons, but don't kill innocents. Even their lust for battle is something he finds mildly attractive. But he'll deny it if you ask!


End file.
